Persona: Through the Net
by thechaser098
Summary: In the cloud of anonymity that the internet provides, it's said that your true self emerges. Yourtime, the leading social media site in this story, is no different. However as Tsukkashima City is about to find out, social media can dangerous especially with Shadows lurking around the corner. (SYOC OPEN. LOOK INSIDE FOR DETAILS)
1. Chapter 1

**April 5, 2015**  
 **Sunday, Sunny**

Shishikura Miho always loved the thrill of the battle.

The adrenaline that raced through her body was always a welcomed feeling. To her, it was like how her mother, when she was alive, always smoked to relieve her stress from the day. This was her stress relief as barbaric as it seemed sometimes. This was how she relieved the worries of her life for an hour before they sank back in like an itch that never away.

Smirking to herself, Miho ducked under the arm that was attached to fist that attempted to hit her in the face. Grabbing tightly on the opponent's wrist with both hands, she squared her stance before pulling the guy towards her. Surprised by her strength, the man's eyes widened as he fell forward and let out a sharp yelp as Miho connected her forehead into his. A classic headbutt.

Despite the fact the world was spinning around her slightly, Miho didn't feel anything, but satisfaction as she towered over her unconscious opponent. A few feet away were two more unconscious males that she managed to take out rather easily.

"They don't call me Demon Miho back at home for nothing." She mumbled to herself as she dusted off her hands off and looked over at the two huddled, shaking forms at the corner of the alleyway where her fight just took place.

Noticing her suitcase near the figures, she casually walked over. At her footsteps, the figures, two middle school boys, flinched and tried to put more distance between them as the tried to merge themselves with the wall behind them.

"Oi, I'm just getting my things. You don't have to be scared, I just saved your asses." Miho stated as she bent over to pick up her suitcase off the floor. She frowned when she noticed something on her bag, but just shrugged. She could always get it cleaned.

She was going to walk away when one of the boys pointed, what looked like broken mop handle at her in a defensive pose. Miho raised a brow.

"What do you think-"

"AHHH!" Miho didn't even get to blink when the boy in front of her let out a scream before smacking her across the head with the mop handle. Miho let out a small cry of pain as she dropped her suitcase and grabbed her head with her eyes closed.

A flash of dark blue and two shadows appeared behind her closed eyelids, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. As Miho shook her head to regain her focus, she distinctly heard two footsteps running away as fast as they can, followed up by the clattering of the mop handle as it hit the floor.

"OW! Those little brats...WAIT TILL I FIND YOU BOTH!"

* * *

Tsukkashima City.

Miho had to admit, it was a nice place. It was modern, high tech with lights and televisions everywhere; most likely influenced because how close they were to Tokyo. It was a bit different from her hometown of Tatsumi Port Island, but not by much. If anything, she already liked the feel of Tsukkashima City more. Another plus, it was where her favorite and only older brother lived.

"Too bad, I can't find my way to his apartment though..." Miho mumbled to herself, ignoring the stares and whispers all around her as she looked around. Stares and whispers wasn't a new thing to her especially from her background. Fighting with neighborhood kids and the her recent passing of her mother made her almost immune to stares of any kind.

Though, the reason behind the whispers and stares this time was more related to the former than the latter and it wasn't totally unexpected it. After all, her clothes were dirty she had some blood on her shirt from her fight before along with holes in her clothing, her black locks were matted with sweat and a bruise was slowly forming on her cheek, just under her indigo left eye.

Heck, she would stare at herself if she was in someone else's shoes.

Without really thinking, Miho turned to a old woman near here who gasped at her appearance, "How do I get to here." Then shoved a piece of paper into the woman's face. The woman eyes flickered to Miho and the paper, clearly not knowing what to do in this situation. Miho watched on patiently.

"MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!" At the yell, Miho blinked and turned around, but didn't even have time brace herself when something tackled her around her ,waist.

Miho grunted as she hit the floor and vaguely saw the old woman fleeing. She only knew one person who had the guts to tackle her and always get away with it.

"Miho! Onii-chan was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?" Miho sweat dropped pried her older brother off her waist and stood up.

Shishikura Yuuta, her older brother, stood in front of her. Like her, he had black hair and indigo eyes, but his had a more of a blue hue to them. His skin was also much paler than hers with long arms and limbs. He stood at 5'7" and Miho vowed to be taller than him by the time she ended high school since she stood at 5'6"; only one more inch to go!

Her brother had the biggest grin on his face, which was a usual facial expression of his, but it quickly melted into a panicked worried look when he spotted her slowly forming bruise. "Miho! What happened to your face? Oh my god! My little sister is dying. MY LITTLE SISTER IS DYING!"

Miho's sweat drop grew as she watched Yuuta shake a random bypasser by his collar. Her brother was always the dramatic type when it came to her...With a small sigh, Miho reached over and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Yuu-nii, please. This nothing compared to last summer," Miho said with a little chuckle, eyes glazing over in the memory of it. As she reminisced, she was completely unaware of the fact that her brother had turned pale and brought his hands to his face in horror.

"The time you came home with a broken arm?!" Not noticing her brother freaking out in front of her, Miho let out a small sigh of happiness.

"Yeah~. Those were good times, good times."

"Miho! That wasn't anything of a good time for me!" Yuuta scolded, but let out a small sigh in defeat when Miho shrugged at him, "Anyway, come on. Let's go so I can patch you up so you can rest. You do have school tomorrow and no, skipping is not an option."

At this Miho whined, "But, I'm injured and tired! I didn't know that it took 6 hours to get here from Tatsumi Portland."

Yuuta rolled his eyes at this before he took a hold of Miho's arm and dragged her away.

"The injured part if your fault, Miho! I told you that you shouldn't fight so much! And how can those people fight such a delicate flower that is my sister! You're lucky our Aunt is away for three days because I wouldn't want to introduce you to her looking like this!" Miho let out a groan as Yuuta started to rant and knowing her brother, once he started to rant, it would take a long time for him to stop.

Not bothering to listen as her brother brought up his other arm and waved it around passionately as he spoke, Miho trailed her eyes to one of the big televisions attached to one of the many skyscrapers. Even though the news wasn't what she would find interest in most days, this was a drastic situation especially from the flailing going wildly as her brother continued rant.

On the screen of the large HD television was a girl with her head ducked towards the ground, surrounded by flashing lights and a cluster of different arms coming from different words 'FAMOUS YOURTIME BLOGGER FOUND AFTER A MONTH' were on the bottom of the screen as the camera zoomed in on the girl's hidden face.

A chill ran down Miho's spine when the girl looked up and looked directly into the camera. Her face was devoid of any thought, any emotion. It was the same look her mother had as they finally closed her casket; the face of a dead person.

It felt like almost a decade before the news transitioned back to the people at the studio. The anchors talked, but Miho couldn't get the girl's face out of her mind. It was extremely eerie and it made her feel pretty uncomfortable.

"AH!" At the unexpected loud sound, Miho jumped as she was pulled to a stop by her older brother, "I FORGOT I LEFT THE STOVE ON! WE NEED TO HURRY!"

Miho slapped her hand to her face when her brother started to run, leaving her behind.

"What an idiot…" Miho mumbled under her breath. In a split second however, she looked up with wide eyes in realization and started running in the direction her brother took off.

"WAIT! YUU-NII! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GET TO THE APARTMENT!"

* * *

 _Sup, I'm thechaser098 and welcome to the first chapter of this story! Yes, this story will be a SYOC. I honestly had this idea for quite a while and I couldn't get it out of my mind so here we are._

 _The form is on my profile for all of you to look at and fill out. I will take OCs by PM, so please PM me your characters. DO NOT PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS. _  
_I will be taking about five or six people to be part of the investigation team in the story and the rest will be just characters that Miho becomes friends with. There is also the list of arcanas on my profile, so you can see which ones are available or not. I will be updating that frequently as I get more OCs so keep an eye on that._

 _In the fear of giving away too much of the story, I will end the notes here because I'm really bad at summaries OTL. I hope you guys like this chapter and hope to see your characters soon! If you have questions, feel free to ask and leave a comment if you want. Thanks again!_


	2. Quick little update

Sup, everybody. I first want to say thank you to all you have showed interest in the story. I was rather surprised how quickly OCs started coming in.

I do have a few things to address though.

1) An overwhelming number of you have sent in OCs for the Emperor Arcana. As nice as that is, I can only choose one. If you can, you can may switch the arcana of the character you sent in or you can make a new one. I did choose one Emperor so I would stop receiving apps for that particular arcana. Refer to the list all the way at the bottom of this chapter to see which spots have been filled.

2) I'm definitely in need of some female characters! I've only received two so far...One who will basically fill in the role of support on the team like Fuuka and Rise and doesn't battle would be golden.

3) I also need a lot more characters who aren't part of the Investigation team. I will be taking about 2 or 3 or 4 (haven't decided) more characters for the Investigation team, but after that, all characters will be side characters that appear for social link reasons. That doesn't mean your characters won't appear in other parts of the story, so don't fret. Applications for these types of OCs don't have to focus heavily on the Yourtime blog portion of the blog.

4) This is a question that brought to my attention by several people; _Do Personas need to be original or do they have to be ones that already exist?_ The answer is I don't mind original Personas or already existing one. If you do make an original Personas, I would appreciate if you described to me their appearance and if possible, link a photo.

5) Another question that brought to my attention; _Can my character be Igor's assistant?_ Yes, you totally can. I was going to make one, but then...lazy...lol.

6) Lastly before anyone asks; you can make more than one OC if you have the time/have the desire to. I will not stop you.

That's pretty much it. When the time comes, this chapter will be deleted. I much rather get all my characters before posting chapter two, but we will have to see about that. Chapter two is already underway and being typed up pretty slowly so yay.

* * *

 **Arcana** **(side note: underlined characters are part of the investigation team in the story)**

 _Fool_ \-  Shishikura Miho  
 _Magician_ -  
 _Priestess_ \-  Anjou Haruka (created by The delusional Skull)  
 _Empress_ -  
 _Emperor_ \-  Hibiki Seiya (created by HiroshitheHawk)  
 _Hierophant_ -  
 _Lovers_ -  
 _Chariot_ \-  Hironaka Shunichi (created by BLACK FLAME09)  
 _Justice_ -  
 _Hermit_ -  
 _Fortune_ -  
 _Strength_ -  
 _Hanged Man_ \- Shishikura Yuuta (Miho's older brother)  
 _Death_ \- Akaike Emiko (Miho's aunt)  
 _Temperance_ \-  Hattori Riko (created by Arcana of the North)  
 _Devil_ -  
 _Tower_ -  
 _Star_ \-  Ishida Hikaru (created by 25th Doctor)  
 _Moon_ -  
 _Sun_ -


End file.
